


Did You Find What You Were Looking For ?

by sergeant_jake_peralta (lili_hadid)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Shot, Dog Allergie, F/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Secret Sex, Set in 1x16, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_hadid/pseuds/sergeant_jake_peralta
Summary: During the dinner party at Captain Holt's house, Amy finds herself in her boss' bedroom, desperate for information. It doesnt take long for her colleague to interrupt, resulting in something Amy never expected.Set in 1x16





	Did You Find What You Were Looking For ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Olive, for being the most amazing beta. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Amy shut the door behind her and looked around the Captain’s bedroom. After her little investigation in the kitchen was interrupted by Terry, she decided she’d have to invade some privacy in order to gather any useful information. She made herself comfortable on the bed and started scrolling through the DVR, hoping to find something to bring up in a conversation to the Captain. Barely a minute had passed before the door was flung open and Amy’s colleague barged in. 

 

Startled, Amy shrieked and dropped the remote onto the bedsheet. “Peralta, what are you doing in here?!”

 

“Searching for The New Yorker,” Jake explained as he closed the door behind him and rushed towards the nightstand next to Amy. 

 

She watched him suspiciously as he went through the stack in a hurry. Apparently having found said magazine, he motioned for Amy to move on the bed. As soon as she did, he plopped down next to her and started flipping through the pages. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the magazine.

 

“Looking for porn.” she replied, jokingly.

 

Jake dropped his magazine, his eyes widening as he looked up at her. “Nice try Ames, but I know that women don’t watch porn.” 

 

She laughed. “Of course we do, but I doubt the Captain has any lesbian porn on here.” Jake just stared at her, clearly staggered by her comment. Amy giggled and turned off the TV. “I hope I didn’t crush your image of the modern women.” 

 

The surprise in his eyes turned to lust, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her mouth. Amy felt tingling in her stomach as she realized what that look meant. She felt warm all of the sudden, the air seemed heavy between them. 

 

“If anything you made it better.” he muttered. Amy bit her lip smiling. Somehow his comment encouraged her to tease him further, testing how far she could go. 

 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked him quietly.

 

“Mmhmmm,” he hummed in agreement, his eyes locking with hers. Amy could feel her breathing getting heavier as his hand touched her lower back. His touch felt electric against her skin. He leaned closer, his hand placed firmly on her waist, and pressed his lips against hers.

 

She was surprised, but still welcomed the kiss. Amy never really thought about what it would be like kissing Jake Peralta. Not even during their fake date. She wished she would have paid more attention to his lips before. They felt incredibly soft against hers, moving ever so gently. 

 

He placed one of his hands on her naked thigh, turning her towards him. His touch burned on her skin. Amy held onto his bicep as he bit her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entrance. She pushed him onto his back, straddling Jake now. His fingers scooted her dress over her hips, bunching it up so that she had more room. Her hands fisted the lapels of his suit jacket for balance. 

 

She could feel his growing erection through the thin lace of her panties. Amy wanted to move her hips, but Jake kept her still. Their lips separated for air.

 

Amy pushed back a few strands of Jake’s soft brown hair that fell over his forehead. His face was reddened and his pupils were almost completely black. She wanted to keep on nipping at his swollen lips. He looked like Amy felt; Out of breath and dangerously turned on. 

 

“Have I told you how sexy you look in that?“ he breathed out, tugging at the bunched up material of her dress. 

 

Amy smiled at him, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “You didn’t, but you sure delivered the message.” Jake licked his lips and pushed his erection against her, causing Amy to bite her lip. 

 

“I don’t want to stop here.” he confessed and his colleague agreed. 

 

“We can go to my place if you wa-” 

 

“No Ames. I don’t want to stop  _ here _ ” his voice spread goosebumps over her skin. 

 

Her eyes widened at the suggestion. “But, this is the Captain’s bed. He’s our superior officer.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure this mattress has seen worse. Besides, doesn’t seem like you cared about that the past couple of minutes.” Jake smirked, his hand tracing her exposed skin, drawing different shapes that sent shivers down her spine.

 

“Fine, but don’t talk about that part of the Captain’s private life again.” she said as she started to unbutton his dress shirt. Amy was almost embarrassed at how fast he was able to convince her to break a rule. On the other hand she had also never felt this desperate to get close to someone. She wanted to feel all of him.

 

Jake answered by pulling the zipper of her dress down, nearly ripping it in half before helping her pull it over her head. Amy bend down to kiss him again. 

 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. If someone told her yesterday that she was going to have sex with Jake Peralta - immature, man child Jake Peralta, let alone in Captain Holt’s bed - she would have had the biggest fit of laughter she’d ever had in her entire life. But here she was, desperately trying to rub herself against his erection to create the pleasurable friction she craved. 

 

Jake was being a stubborn bastard, because no matter how hard she tried to wriggle out of the vice grip he had on her hips, she couldn’t move an inch. He chuckled at her attempt to seek friction, his fingers leaving bruises on her thighs as he teased her by slowly flicking her clit with his thumb over her panties every once in a while. 

 

He moved his mouth to kiss down her jaw and neck as Amy started to fumble with his belt buckle. She finally managed to get out of his grip when she grazed his bulge with her fingers and moved down to straddle his knees. Jake looked at her with curiosity. 

 

She flicked open the button of his slacks, before locking eyes with him and dragging down the zipper with her teeth. Amy pulled down both his boxers and trousers in one motion. Jake sighed at the cool air hitting his sensitive skin. His thick erect length sprang free and Amy parted her lips at the sight. She had never seen such a deliciously massive cock.

 

“You are big.” she smirked, spitting into her palm before pumping him up and down. “I like that.”

 

He leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes as Amy wrapped her lipstick smudged lips around the swollen tip before licking up the precum. Jake’s right hand tangled into her dark hair and she took all of him into her mouth. 

 

Amy started to bob her head up and down slowly, making him moan loudly. She grinned and replaced her mouth with her hand again. 

 

“Shhhh, do you want us to be caught” she scolded in her librarian voice, licking her lips. 

 

“I’m really trying Ames, trust m- fuck” Jake groaned as he felt her mouth envelope his length once again. “Your librarian voice is not helping.”  

 

“Mmmhmm” Amy moaned around his erection and tears pricked in her eyes when he thrusted up into her mouth. 

 

Jake started to move his hips in rhythm to her mouth and Amy dug her nails into his ass. He continued to fuck her mouth and she never felt so alive, wanting more and more of him. Amy started to massage his balls with one hand, making him thrust faster. She released him with an audible pop. 

 

“What the fuck, Santiago? I was ab-” Jake tried to catch his breath but Amy interrupted him. 

 

“About to come? I know, but I want to ride you first” she stated with a smile, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

Jake took a hold of her hips to steady his partner, when she pushed her panties aside and positioned herself atop of his length. 

 

“Wait. I don’t have a condom.” he told her, voice sinking in disappointment. 

“I’m clean and you can just pull out,” Amy suggested. 

 

“Me too.” Jake’s genuine smile broke when the brunette on his lap lowered herself onto his pulsing length. 

 

Amy moaned at the sudden stretch from his cock. She stopped and steadied herself with her hand on his chest. “Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait.” 

 

“Why?” He had a panicked expression on his face, afraid to hurt her. 

 

“Because it’s been a while for me and like I said, you’re big,” Amy bit her lip, trying to take more of him. 

 

“I appreciate the compliment Ames, but damn, have you ever had sex? You’re like super tight.” Jake teased. “No, seriously Amy. Are you okay? Do you need me to prepare you first?” he continued with more concern.

 

She slowly lowered herself onto Jake, sighing at the feeling of him fully inside of her. “The blowjob got me wet enough. I just needed to adjust to you.”

 

“Noice.” he hissed as she started to move slowly. 

 

Amy started to moan loudly. “You feel so good, Jakey.” 

 

Jake smiled at the nickname and started to pull down the straps of her bra. “You have no idea baby. So warm. So wet around me.” 

 

He cupped her full breasts with his hands and teased her hardened nipples though the thin material of her bra cup. Amy moaned louder and bent down to silence herself with Jake’s mouth. She increased her pace and he deepened the kiss she initiated, before kissing down her neck. His hands moving down to her bottom, he helped her move. 

 

“Fuck Ames, you’re so incredible. I wish you could see yourself right now.” Jake groaned in her ear. 

 

All of a sudden, Amy sneezed loudly into Jake’s shoulder. “Sorry, Jake. This is so em- Oh no.” 

 

Jake stopped moving and laughed softly. “It’s oka-” 

 

He carefully sat up as he saw what made the beautiful brunette sneeze. Cheddar, the Captain’s corgi was laying on the bed, staring innocently at the half naked couple. Jake pulled the panicking woman closer, kissing her cheek to calm her. 

 

“Hey, Hey, Hey. Ames. Look at me. Don’t panic. Just ignore him.” he said softly and cupped her face with his hands. 

 

“Don’t panic?! I’m deadly allergic to him, if you remember.” she hissed at her colleague. 

 

Amy shrieked when Jake flipped them around so she was lying on her back. 

 

“Oh trust me, I do remember.” he whispered back loudly, kneeling between her spread legs. 

 

He started to peel off her panties, stuffing them into the small pocket of his jacket. Amy had a puzzled look on her face when he hovered over her. She wanted to say something, but Jake wrapped his hand around her throat. 

 

“Jake, I can’t breathe with Cheddar so close to me.” Amy looked at the dog. 

 

Jake retrieved a pickle from the other pocket of his jacket, he stuffed it in there earlier at the dinner party when Kevin didn’t see, and held it out to Cheddar and then threw it towards the tiny dog bed next to the bed. The corgi moved to get the treat and Amy sighed in relief, well as much as she could with Jake’s hand wrapped around her throat. His thumb caressed her swollen lower lip and pushed her hair back behind her ear with his free hand, leaning closer. 

 

“Don’t worry about that part of your allergies, you won’t be able to breathe in this position anyway.” he said in a husky voice, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. 

 

Amy parted her lips. Could she get even more soaked for him? And who replaced the child like detective with the man above her? 

 

He claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, before slipping inside of her again. Amy’s eyes squeezed shut at the new spot he was hitting inside of her. She crossed her legs on his lower back and her hands pulled at the tiny curls of his hair. The hand that was wrapped around her throat kept on controlling her breathing. He seemed to know exactly when she needed to inhale again and it was a major turn on for her.

 

Jake started kissing down her jaw, as he noticed Cheddar next to them on the bed again. “Concentrate on me Ames. Concentrate on how I make you feel” 

 

The hand that wasn’t focused on Amy’s oxygen supply, sneaked down between their bodies to rub small circles on her sensitive clit. 

 

“Mmmh, Jakey,” she breathed at the new pleasure and clenched down on him. 

 

He groaned audibly. “You are so pretty.” 

 

“I’m so close. Make me come for you, Peralta.” Amy begged and he shifted his hips to hit a different angle. 

 

Jake pulled down her plump bottom lip with his thumb. He smirked at the sight of the disheveled brunette under him. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, nails digging into Jake’s back. She arched into him as she came, wanting to feel every bit of the electricity between then. Jake felt her tighten around him and placed tiny pecks up her neck to her earlobe. He fucked her slowly through her orgasm, dragging out her pleasure. 

 

Jake was about to come himself at the feeling of her and the sound of her unsteady voice breathing his name over and over again so he carefully pulled out. Amy sat up against the cushions against the headboard, still trying to come down from the daze of her orgasm. Jake kneeled next to her, pumping himself. He pulled her bra down before coming over her chest and collarbone, with a loud groan. 

 

“You have good aim,” Amy commented teasingly and looked down at her semen covered nipples. 

 

“I’m a cop. Of course I do.” Jake smirked, trying to catch his breath. He hovered over her again, lifting her chin with his forefinger, guiding her lips to meet his. Amy got lost in the feeling of his lips again. He was being so gentle, making her stomach erupt with butterflies. 

 

He pulled away, a soft look that made her heart melt in his eyes. “Let me help you clean you- Oh okay. Yeah. That’s so hot.” he stuttered as Amy gathered up the glassy substance with her fingers and licked them clean, keeping eye contact. 

 

“Definitely an image I’m never going to forget.” he commented as he stood up from the bed and tucked himself back into his boxers and slacks. 

 

Amy giggled, loving the effect she could have on him and stood up to fix her own appearance, pulling up her bra. Jake handed Amy her dress and she put it on before turning her back to him. “Zip me up?” she asked innocently. The touch of his hands sliding up her naked back still made her shudder. Even after all the things they just did. Amy turned around to button Jake’s shirt and fix his tie. 

 

“You should open your hairdo. I don’t think you can fix that. I’ll fix the bed.” he pulled at a loose bobby pin. “How are you feeling? You know, deadly dog allergy wise.”

 

She smiled and took the pin from him, opening her hairdo. “Thank you, Jake. I had a great distraction.” 

 

After Jake fixed the bed and the couple made themselves presentable again, they moved to the door. 

 

“I’ll go first and you follow after five minutes.” Amy turned the doorknob. 

 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt.” Jake agreed nervously. 

 

She was about to leave when. “Oh and Jakey?”

 

Jake raised his eyebrows at her, smirking at the nickname. 

 

“I’m on the pill. I wanted you to pull out.” 

 

“You wanted me to come all over your chest?” Jake asked, widening his eyes in surprise.

 

Amy winked at him seductively and closed the bedroom door behind her.

 

* * *

 

When Amy sat down at her desk on Monday morning, there was a small red gift box on her desk. She looked around curiously, trying to figure out who placed it there. Amy lifted the cover of the box, just to quickly close it again. 

 

She carefully removed the first item, a small card, when she was sure no one was watching her.

 

_ I’m so close. Make me come for you, Peralta. _

_-_ __ Title of (y)our sex tape _ _

 

  
  


Title of our sex tape indeed, Amy thought, shaking her head at her partner’s childishness. She opened the box completely this time. Inside were her neatly folded, red lace panties from the dinner party. 

 

“Do you like my gift, Santiago?” 

 

Amy quickly closed the box and lifted her head. Across from her sat an all too smug Jake Peralta. She smirked. “I do, but I thought you would start a collection. Keep my panties every time we have sex.” 

 

“Oh, now that you suggested it, I definitely will do that.” he teased back. 

 

Amy was about to reply, when Captain Holt interrupted her. “Detectives. I hope you had fun at the dinner party?” 

 

Jake grinned wide. “Oh I had a blast, Captain.“ He looked at his partner again, raising his eyebrows teasingly. „Santiago?” 

 

Amy blushed and said a little too loudly. “SUCH A NORMAL TIME.” 

 

Jake chuckled and she gave him a death stare, as well as a kick against his leg under the table. He put on a fake hurt expression.

 

“Well, everyone seems a little weird since the party. Cheddar hasn’t been himself ever since.” The Captain replied before returning to his office.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate a comment to let me know what you think <3
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr: @sergeantjakeperalta


End file.
